


Nightime Desires

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly piece based around the time of Voyager. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightime Desires

Jamie could hear Ian rustling around under the bed sheets. At first he thought the lad was just getting comfortable but as the noise settled into a familiar rhythm he cleared his throat loudly.  
To his dismay the rhythm simply sped up and a few seconds later Ian let out a strangled moan, followed by a heavy sigh.   
Jamie rolled onto his side, curling around Claire. The beds in the inn were terrible and the room was like a sweat box. He had no idea what wicked thought had possessed his nephew to take his pleasure in a lumpy, damp bed no more than eight feet away from his supposedly sleeping uncle and aunt.   
Huffing to himself he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to force his mind into submitting to sleep. Claire whimpered slightly and Jamie edged away from her, it was too hot in this damned room! The sound of bedsheets being repeatedly bounced by a clenched fist began again and Jamie could feel his temper fraying.  
“Ian!”  
He hissed into the darkness and the noise abruptly stopped, followed by some incredibly unconvincing deep breathing, with a couple of snores thrown in for good measure.  
Jamie could hear women in the street calling out to passing men, offering their services and making lewd suggestions about what was available.   
*Don't ye dare!*  
Jamie thought to himself, but right on cue the monotonous thudding of linen began again  
“Infrin!”   
Jamie swung his legs out of bed and marched over to Ian, grabbing the boy by his shirt collar and all but dragging him out of the bed. Ian yelped and snatched the hem of his shirt down.  
“Will ye stop it? Ye aunty is in the same room!”  
Jamie snapped, shaking him slightly.  
“Uncle Jamie! Let me go!”  
Ian hissed back, acutely embarrassed and grateful for the darkness in the room which was concealing that which his crumpled shirt could not.  
Jamie released his nephew, who shot back into the protection of the quilt immediately.  
“I'm sorry Uncle, I could hear the whores and … Ow! Ah Dhia!”  
Ian rubbed the back of his head where Jamie's massive hand had swiped him and glared into the darkness  
“Watch ye language!”  
“What should I call them? Ladies?!”  
Ian shot back and heard his uncle snort with amusement   
“Ye are fourteen years old! Ye shouldna be callin' them anything.”   
“Weel I can still hear them!”  
Jamie sighed. It was too hot to close the window and so a whole host of noises had been drifting in all night. Claire had somehow managed to sleep almost immediately and Jamie sincerely hoped she was sleeping through this conversation with his nephew!  
“Aye, and I do remember being your age and it takin' nay more than a slight breeze under my kilt to get me interested but Ian, control yeself, man!”   
Jamie was pleased to hear Ian laugh, he had been short tempered because of the heat and his own frustrations at having to share a room with the lad when he would have preferred to be somewhere private with Claire.   
“I am sorry Uncle, but I canna help but imagine what they might look like, and the things they offer … I didna ken a lass would put it in her mouth... Have ye ever...”  
“IAN!”  
“Aye, no ye're right. Sorry uncle.”  
Jamie knew that neither of them would get any sleep until the lad had worked the fire out of his blood.   
“If I let ye go down to look, so ye can see for yesel' that they are just women and no' heavenly creatures from above, will ye come back and go to sleep wi'out scandalising your auntie?”  
“Aye uncle Jamie!”   
Ian was out of bed and fumbling for his breeks and boots before Jamie had finished speaking and he felt a swift tug of Catholic guilt at the wickedness of sending his wee nephew outside in the middle of the night to ogle at prostitutes.   
“Gi' me ye coin purse.”  
Jamie held out his hand and heard Ian surreptitiously removing a couple of coins before handing it over. Jamie couldn't see the lad so he inserted as much menace into his voice as he could muster  
“Ian, if ye are no' back in ten minutes I'm comin' out after ye and I promise that wherever I find ye, whatever ye are doin', I will skelp your arse right there and then tie ye to this damn bed until morning.”  
Ian moved swiftly to the door and opened it, illuminating the small room in candle light. He turned to Jamie and grinned, eyes sparkling.  
“It's funny uncle, I heard one of the ladies offering the exact same thing for a shilling!”  
Jamie felt his jaw drop open and then Ian was gone, plunging the room into darkness as he closed the door and bounded down the stairs.  
A giggle escaped the quivering pile of quilts in his own bed and then another.  
“Och so ye are awake then Sassenach.”  
Jamie smiled, stalking towards the bed. At the sound of his voice all pretence deserted Claire and she laughed until tears streamed down her face.  
Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, ears and face burning, patiently waiting for his wife to stop laughing.   
“Are ye quite done?”  
He asked dryly when she finally desisted into the occasional snort.  
“Oh my God. Jamie, that boy may look like his father but he has his mothers tongue.”  
Jamie grinned ruefully and nodded.  
“Aye, weel, I'm just glad he's gone to satisfy his curiosity.”  
“That might not be all he is satisfying judging from his … ah … previous activities.”  
Jamie could hear the smile in her voice and gathered her into his arms,   
“A slight breeze under your kilt, eh?”  
Claire continued, smiling broadly, clearly enjoying herself and Jamie grimaced in the darkness. He was about to sit her on his lap when another thought occurred to him. Without giving her a chance to squirm away, he placed her over it instead.  
Claire gave a small whoop of surprise and Jamie ran his hand up the inside of her shift, edging the fabric up over the round swell of her bottom and down her back. Hot as the air in the room was it felt wonderful against her bare skin.  
“Jamie what ...”  
“Hush.”  
Jamie's hand began making small circles across each of her buttocks and Claire pushed herself back against him, a willing puppet on a delightfully familiar string.  
“I am a wee bit appalled at the behaviour exhibited in this room tonight Mrs Fraser, a man doesna tolerate bein' sae mercilessly mocked,”  
Jamie began quietly, his heart was racing, the darkness enveloping them seemed only to enhance other senses and the feel of Claire's arse, arched up high beneath his hand was intoxicating.   
Claire could hear the smile in his voice and feel the hard length of him pressed against her belly. Clearly he was having fun, and so was she.  
“Well I …”  
Claire broke off, gasping as Jamie's palm descended on her bottom with a firm slap that jolted her forward. She could feel her skin burning where each of his fingers had landed and it sent goosebumps up her back.  
“I dinna wish to hear excuses lass, I think ye need to be taught a verra firm lesson...”  
His voice was husky and Claire pushed back into his palm with her hips, begging him for something, although what it was she didn't know and didn't particularly care. Mercy or brutality, she just wanted Jamie.  
He delivered several more slow and deliberate stinging slaps to her rear, making her squirm and yelp before lifting her to stand before him, his hands caressing away the sting as his mouth found her breasts.  
“My beautiful wee Sassenach. God, I want ye...”  
Claire's fingers found the buttons on his breeks and Jamie groaned as she undid them.  
“You'll have to tell me where that came from in while but for now...”  
Claire sank to her knee and kissed her way from her husbands knee, up his thigh and took him into her mouth  
“I dinna ken...I just … ah dhia... Sassenach... ye teased me so and I…Och! Jesus!...”  
Claire lifted her head and smiled at him  
“Maybe explain later?”  
“Aye, for now come up here, I dinna think I can stand much more o' that ...”  
“Oh no Mr Fraser, this is your lesson...”  
Claire ducked her head again and Jamie clenched the bed sheets in his hands, his body convulsing as Claire took him over the edge.  
As she curled up beside him on the bed, Jamie kissed the sweat at her temple and laughed  
“If I had ken ye might respond that way to a hiding I would ne'er ha' made that oath to ye!”  
Claire slapped his arm playfully, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him.  
“That is a point though, you did just break an oath!”  
“Och weel, dinna fash Sassenach, ye may no' ha' used a dirk, but I'm pretty certain ye just pierced my heart anyway.”  
He smiled, sliding his fingers down her belly into her centre. Jamie slid his fingers through the silkiness of her hair, finding her sex and placing his finger tips against her, eliciting a variety of exotic noises from her and grinned as Claire finally pressed his hand deeper.  
She was shuddering into her own climax moments later and Jamie held her close as she bucked against him.  
“Jesus. H. Roosevelt Christ!”  
She breathed as Jamie smoothed her shift down and pulled the sheet over them on the off chance that Ian had listened to his orders and was on his way back.  
The room was still unbearable, the bed still foul but they slept soundly until the morning, only waking briefly when Ian let himself back into the room, equally content, sometime later.


End file.
